


In the Godswood

by ohkay_today



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkay_today/pseuds/ohkay_today
Summary: Jaime does not wish to be parted from Brienne. Ever. He has a plan.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a universe where Jaime did not sleep with Brienne and did not leave Winterfell after the Long Night.

“Brienne, please.”

“Ser Jaime, thank you for your kind offer, but it is impossible.”

Jaime squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. After a too-long conversation, he was nearing the end of his patience and his list of talking points. Out of pure exhaustion, he switched tactics. “I don’t wish to be parted from you. We’re… brothers. More so than any man I’ve fought alongside.”

“You would marry me because I’m like a brother to you? And then you would treat me as your sister? Bed me and give me heirs?”

Jaime’s eyes sprung open and bore into hers, flashing with hurt and something akin to betrayal. Brienne deflated. “Jaime, I’m sorry. I… that was wrong of me to say.” He nodded his acceptance of her apology.

Brienne resumed her slow pace along the path through Winterfell’s godswood. He followed a step behind, giving her space to find the right words. “It’s funny. If we had somehow known each other before the war and you had proposed, I would likely have agreed.”

She stopped and turned around, her eyes capturing his. “You say I’ve changed you, that I’ve helped you remember your honor. Don’t you know how you’ve changed me? Before the war, I would have been grateful for someone like you to choose me, even if it were only for my title. You have always respected me, even if begrudgingly in the beginning. I believe you would have honored me as your wife, encouraged my interests, and overlooked my… shortcomings. It would have been more than I could have hoped for, back then.”

Jaime’s eyes searched hers, something like fear growing in his core. “And now?”

“And now you’ve shown me that I am more. If you could grow to love me as a brother, could someone else not grow to love me as his wife? If I say yes to you, I give up that chance, small as it might be.”

“Brienne, those in our position can hardly hope to marry for love, whether or not we have… shortcomings.”

Her eyes began to fill with tears, turning an impossibly more astonishing shade of blue. Then abruptly, her face shifted to a mask of calm indifference. “Ser Jaime, I am mindful of your circumstances and that which you gave up when you left your Queen to fight with us. You will always be welcome on Tarth and we will provide any assistance that we can. You are a brother to me as well, and a remarkable man. I know you will find your way in this world.”

And then Brienne walked away.

<<< >>>

Jaime paced his chambers, feet thudding against the stone floors. How had it gone so wrong? He had been sure Brienne would accept his proposal. His arguments were sound. He was a man without lands or titles, to assuage the ire of the remaining Starks. Brienne’s father was aging and she would eventually need to marry and produce heirs for her house. He knew she must be aware that she had few options, though he didn’t include that as one of his arguments to her. Also not included was the inadvertent confession he had given in the godswood – that he didn’t wish to be parted from her. That was true. Apart from Tyrion, he considered Brienne the only family he had left. Did it matter that they weren’t lovers, if only they could remain together?

Brienne had said he was welcome on Tarth. He supposed he could find some occupation there, although that thought had not crossed his mind before their disastrous conversation. It simply hadn’t occurred to him that he could remain by her side as anything other than her husband. And when she did eventually marry? Would her husband allow Jaime’s continued presence in Brienne’s life? What of propriety? Fear punched at his core again. He could not imagine his life without Brienne in it.

<<< >>>

Brienne lost herself behind the treeline outside the walls of Winterfell. She had walked away after Jaime’s startling proposal in the godswood, and just kept going, needing space to breathe and think. She knew his logic was sound. What more could she hope for in a match? He was of a noble family, despite his tarnished reputation and loss of title. She believed her father and the lords of Tarth would accept him, once they learned of his honorable deeds, and her people would surely welcome him as a war hero. Their partnership was already proven and together, they could lead Tarth well. 

Brienne also knew the arguments she made to him against the match were not sound. She told him she wanted to marry for love. That wasn’t precisely true. The only way she wanted to marry _Jaime_ would be for love. She couldn’t imagine spending the rest of her days married to him, in love with him, without his reciprocation. Brienne was honest when she told Jaime he had changed her and helped her realize she was more. She could find a man who respected her as Jaime did, and with whom she could form an equitable partnership, without the need for love. She could live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne acquiesces.

Jaime’s breath caught in his throat as she raised her eyes to his. They tinged a glorious purple, reflecting the red leaves of the weirwood tree. Although they were in the presence of the old gods, he watched her lips as she spoke words that honored the new: “I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.” As he said, “With this kiss, I pledge my love,” something indiscernible flashed across her eyes before she closed them, waiting. He pulled her closer to him with their ribbon-tied hands, and pressed his slightly open lips to her closed ones. He moved his lips against hers softly, and ever so briefly, before pulling away. She opened her eyes, with the same indiscernible look, but it swiftly changed into a broad grin, which he couldn’t help but return.

<<< >>>

Brienne was quiet as they walked to Jaime’s chambers following the wedding feast. Well, their chambers now, Jaime supposed. He understood her subdued mood. When the raven had arrived a week ago, bearing news that her father was showing initial signs of a wasting illness, Jaime had expected Brienne to leave for home immediately. Instead, she sequestered herself in her quarters, and he began making arrangements to accompany her, unsure what would happen once he had delivered her safely home. He was surprised when she had knocked on his door, a day later. She had raised an eyebrow at the sight of his bags and supplies, and asked with a small smile, “Going somewhere?” His response: “Always with you, my lady,” had earned a minor scowl and a sigh at his choice of address.

“Ser Jaime, if you are amenable, I have reconsidered your offer.”

Almost speaking on top of her, Jaime hastily replied, “Yes.”

Brienne laughed and asked if he would like to know her reasons. Although he could surmise them, and he didn’t much care why, he waved for her to continue.

“As you will remember from our conversation, I told you I am seeking a husband much like you, with the exception that he could come to love me. As you pointed out, that is not often a choice afforded to those in our position. With my recent news from home, I find I must put the needs of my house and people ahead of my own. I would be lucky to have a man like you, especially one who has become… well… my dearest friend. I know our home and family would not lack for love, even if it is not the kind I had hoped for, nor the kind you had once known. Even so, I think we could be happy. If you think the same, I will marry you.”

So, he had. And now they were standing in that same chamber, staring silently at one another. Jaime chuckled nervously and ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head. “We don’t have to do this tonight, you know.”

She blanched. “You don’t want to? I mean, would it be too difficult for you… with me?”

“Oh, Wench. It’s not that. Do you think I would have offered to father your heirs if I couldn’t stand the sight of you?”

Brienne blushed. “I hadn’t really thought. I don’t know how these things work. I’ve never had anyone want me in that way.”

“Tormund?” he laughed.

She looked outraged, which only increased his mirth. Jaime calmed himself and said, “Tormund saw the right of things. You are a magnificent woman. I would know, I’ve seen you naked. I offered to delay our duties for your benefit but in honesty, I would prefer to proceed.”

Jaime stepped closer to her and ran his left hand down her arm, until he grasped her hand. He raised her palm to his lips and looked up into her eyes, questioningly. She blushed and nodded, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt solid and right in his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, her mouth against his neck. Boldly, she placed a light kiss below his ear, causing him to shiver.

“Wench,” he groaned. “Where did you learn to do that?” He felt her shoulders lift in a shrug, then she pressed her lips into the same spot, with more intensity. He crushed her further against him, making sure she could feel him hardening against her thigh. She gasped and lifted her head to look at him. He grinned, then crashed his mouth against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if this is finished or deeply unfinished. I think this is all I have to say for now, thematically. ~~We obviously all know that he eventually figures out he's been mad about her for years, and they live fluffily ever after.~~
> 
> Update: _FINE_. It is deeply unfinished. I didn't want to admit to myself that this little story wanted to be longer. So, I have now changed the chapter count to the dreaded "?".
> 
> I am beyond floored that anyone even _found_ my story; much less read, kudoed, and commented; much less asked me to continue. Thank you for all of your lovely comments. It has encouraged me to keep working on my other stories and perhaps to finish this particular little tale. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first fic I've written, but the first I am publishing. Reviews welcome!


End file.
